Calor
by clau snape
Summary: Hermione recebe um chamado, e acaba tendo um outro tipo de aula...Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: Calor

Autor: Clau Snape

Beta reader: Fer Porcel  
Pares: Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger.

Censura: quase NC.

Gênero: Tema Adulto, Romance? Não creio.

Spoilers: Nada que ninguém já não saiba.  
Desafio: Essa fic foi uma resposta ao Prompt: Calor

Resumo: Hermione recebe um chamado, e acaba tendo um outro tipo de aula...

Agradecimentos: À Fer que betou a fic já na prorrogação, com o juiz segurando o apito. Obrigada novamente linda!

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest. 

O Cabeça de Javali nunca fora um local muito distinto. Bruxos estranhos entravam e saíam rapidamente do local, sempre em busca de um trago para finalizar a noite, ou de algumas situações ilícitas. Portanto, naquela noite, ninguém deu muita atenção quando uma jovem bruxa entrou envolta em sua capa cor de vinho. Ela fora chamada por Aberforth, o barman do local e também irmão do falecido Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No bilhete enviado por uma coruja das torres, ele não fora muito claro e só pedira a ela que mantivesse sigilo sobre seu recado. Na hora marcada, ela adentrou o recinto e se dirigiu ao balcão pedindo uma cerveja amanteigada. Ao vê-la, o bruxo bonachão fez um meneio com a cabeça em direção ao segundo andar e discretamente se dirigiu ao local, sendo seguido pela jovem.

Ao chegarem ao quarto no final do corredor, o barman lhe disse:

- Bem, Srta. Granger, quero que saiba que só estou cumprindo ordens expressas do meu falecido irmão. Ele me deixou uma carta antes de morrer dizendo que a senhorita deveria ser avisada quando "ele" me procurasse. Por isso a chamei aqui.

A bruxa esguia de cabelos embolados não pode deixar de estranhar a situação. Quem seria "ele", e por que Dumbledore a havia designado tal missão? Resolveu entrar nos aposentos indicados para tirar isso a limpo.

O quarto estava numa quase penumbra. As pesadas cortinas de veludo estavam cerradas impedindo que a luz da rua chegasse ao seu interior. O fogo na lareira crepitava tornando o ambiente quase sufocante. Era um cômodo amplo com uma ante-sala e um quarto de onde ela pôde ver a sombra de uma figura estranhamente conhecida. Já fazia cerca de seis meses da morte do Diretor, e como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, Severo Snape, seu assassino perseguido em todo o mundo bruxo por um exército de aurores, estava naquele quarto a alguns metros dela.

Antes que ela tentasse qualquer coisa, ele a desarmou com um feitiço não verbal e atraiu sua varinha para si.

- Vejo que nada mudou, Srta. Granger - ele falou com sarcasmo na voz. - Um feitiço básico e a senhorita ainda não o domina. Não me admira que todos vocês continuem empacados feito mulas no mesmo lugar, enquanto Voldemort a cada dia se fortalece mais. Tanto sacrifício para nada. De que me adiantou acabar com a vida do único amigo que tive, se vocês não avançaram nada depois disso. Aposto que a celebridade Potter está se remoendo em busca do meu encalço, em vez de buscar incessantemente as Horcruxes – ele falou entre dentes, com um toque de desprezo.

Ela não pôde deixar de concordar. Já havia falado com Harry que os sentimentos de vingança que ele vinha alimentando só o afastavam de seu objetivo final, que era cumprir a profecia e eliminar Lorde Voldemort, mas o seu melhor amigo era de uma teimosia insana.

Sem autonomia de estar com sua varinha, a jovem bruxa se pôs a conjecturar o que fazia ali. Aberforth falara num bilhete do Diretor. Ousou se dirigir ao ex- professor pela primeira vez.

- Então, Prof. Snape, a que devo sua presença aqui e por que me chamou? - ela perguntou, num tom de voz desafiador, os olhos cintilando.

- Bem, por várias razões, algumas entediantes, outras... só depois poderemos dizer... Sabe como é, tantos meses exilado... – O tom de voz dele agora dava margem a pensamentos aos quais ela desejava não ter.

- Inicialmente, vamos aos negócios, para depois nos atermos aos prazeres – ele disse a última frase num tom rouco que incomodamente a deixou arrepiada.

- Bem, Srta. Granger, conforme Aberforth lhe disse, Dumbledore deixou algumas instruções para serem entregues aos seus cuidados e encaminhadas à Ordem para ver se conseguimos recuperar o tempo perdido. Essas orientações precisam passar por avaliações que eu necessito fazer. São poções elaboradas, cálculos e também contra-feitiços de Magia das Trevas que os membros da Ordem não dispõem do conhecimento necessário. Alvo sabia que, de todos os membros da Ordem, a senhorita, apesar da tenra idade, era a mais capacitada, desde que fosse bem orientada. É aí que eu entro. Irei lhe tutelar até que esteja apta, porém caso eu seja delatado e descoberto, lamento dizer que as probabilidades de vitória para nosso lado serão ínfimas.

- Nosso lado? A que lado você serve afinal? Pelo que sei, você se tornou um assassino frio e calculista, traiu a confiança do homem que sempre lhe apoiou e protegeu. – Apesar de desarmada, Hermione Granger não era bruxa de se calar, e ele iria ouvir, sim, seus desabafos.

- Hum... quer dizer que você resolveu mostrar as garras? – O sombrio bruxo virou-se em sua direção. - Vamos ver o quão brava essa leoa grifinória é. - E dizendo isso, a tomou em seus braços, prendendo-a pelas costas. Seu hálito morno roçou em seu pescoço e ela pode perceber sua barba levemente por fazer arranhar sua pele delicada. – Nem tente gritar, Srta. Granger, os aposentos estão protegidos, ninguém nos ouvirá. - Sendo muito mais forte do que ela, não lhe restou muita alternativa. Ela sabia que se tentasse reagir ele se imporia pela força. E isso nunca acabaria bem. Apesar de manter seu corpo retesado, ela tentaria fazer com que ele tivesse a oportunidade de se explicar.

- Professor - ela mediu bem suas palavras, tentando não mais despertar a sua ira –, o que houve de fato na Torre de Astronomia naquela fatídica noite? – Essa era a pergunta que não se calava, que ela mesma se fizera diversas vezes. O Diretor não poderia ter errado seu julgamento durante tantos anos. Algo a mais poderia explicar os atos de Severo Snape, mas somente ele teria as respostas.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, ela não pode deixar de perceber que sua respiração estava mais ofegante. Lentamente, sua boca se aproximou dizendo quase num sussurro:

- Srta. Granger, eu lhe explicarei uma única vez e espero que a resposta lhe convenha. Alvo Dumbledore já estava condenado a fenecer naquela noite devido à poção que tomara horas antes na companhia do seu amiguinho. Ele tinha consciência disso, e eu apenas cumpri a parte que me cabia no acordo feito com ele. Minimizei seu sofrimento ante a terrível poção. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por alguém que fora como um pai para mim. Não pense que foi fácil, pois não foi, mas sempre soube que teria que cumprir nessa guerra funções às quais não me orgulharia. Essa foi somente mais uma. – Sua voz denotava o peso do seu ato, e Hermione compreendeu que o homem às suas costas pagava um alto preço por suas escolhas. Seu corpo relaxou, tentando demonstrar que ela acreditara nele.

- Senhor, desculpe-me por tê-lo ofendido - ela gaguejou. - Eu sempre desconfiei que seu ato não tinha sido da forma como falaram, mas no afã da perda, se fala e faz muita bobagem. Eu acredito em sua lealdade à Ordem. – Ela não estava mentindo, realmente acreditava em seu antigo professor e tentaria ajudá-lo. Não pode deixar de notar também que estava diante de um homem e não dos garotos aos quais estava acostumada. A presença física dele era algo que a perturbava. Era impossível não perceber a aura de masculinidade que ele exalava.

Ele não a soltou. Ao invés disso, suas palavras pareceram despertar nele um instinto quase animal.

- Hum... Quer dizer que a sua coragem em me desafiar desapareceu? – ele soprou em seus ouvidos, a boca roçando os bordos da sua orelha, e ela pode sentir a língua morna dele tocando-a levemente. - Que pena. Pensei que você seria uma oponente à altura. Sabe, Srta. Granger, a raiva pode ser altamente estimulante, principalmente para um homem solitário como eu. Adoraria ver como você reagiria num duelo. - A voz dele a instigava cada vez mais, e ela sentiu suas pernas bambearem. O que estava acontecendo por ali? Isso não se tratava mais de lealdade, de ajudar à Ordem, ou nada parecido. Havia uma chama queimando por ali prestes a incendiar tudo. Aquele homem estava deixando-a num estado de excitação que ela nunca sentira. Sua boca estava seca, e ela instintivamente umedeceu seus lábios, o que não passou despercebido ao bruxo.

- Tensa, Srta. Granger? Ou será que enxergo algum desejo reprimido? O que houve? Seus amiguinhos nunca a deixaram assim? Será que vou ter que lhe ensinar isso também? – Ele a virou, e faíscas saíram de seus olhos num misto de luxuria e tensão.

- Merlim, isso não vai acabar bem... - E dizendo isso, virou-a procurando sua boca num beijo ansioso, voraz, como se ela fosse uma fonte e ele estivesse no deserto. Suas mãos percorreram os caminhos de suas costas, tentando se livrar da capa que ela vestia.

Ela arqueou seu corpo em direção ao dele, não querendo perdê-lo. Nunca fora beijada daquela forma. Perdera o chão enquanto ele lhe procurava; sua língua deslizando e forçando a entrada em sua boca, sugando-a avidamente.

Subitamente, viu-se enlaçada por ele, Severo Snape, e lançada contra o sofá. Tentou ordenar seus pensamentos, mas ao sentir o cheiro daquele homem e aquela boca em seu pescoço buscando sua pele de forma tão possessiva, deixou-se abandonar. Gemeu seu nome pela primeira das muitas vezes daquela noite.

FIM


	2. Chapter 2

**Nome da fic**: O dia seguinte – Cap. 2 de Calor

**Autor:** Clau Snape

**Beta Reader**: Fer Porcel

**Pares**: Severo/Hermione

**Censura:** 21 anos

**Gênero:** Romance, PWP.

**Spoilers**: Não

**Desafio:** Durante a guerra

**Resumo:** O POV de Hermione sobre a noite que passou no Cabeça de Javali. E mais um pouco.

**Notas:** Essa continuação saiu porque todo mundo queria saber o que aconteceu entre os dois. Espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Acordou com a claridade entrando suave pela janela descerrada. Levou algum tempo até se dar conta de onde estava. Percebeu que se encontrava numa ampla cama envolta em lençóis e sozinha. Sentiu o corpo nu levemente dolorido e não pode deixar de pensar no que ocorrera. Um leve aroma de uísque de fogo ainda permanecia no quarto, bem como o cheiro que exalava resultante da noite anterior.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Imagens desfocadas vieram à sua lembrança a partir do momento que ele a agarrou e começou a beijá-la com ardor. Ela não era de forma nenhuma uma ingênua, mas a maneira como aquele homem a abordava não era nem próximo daquilo que ela já experimentara em seus relacionamentos anteriores.

A sensação dos beijos dele sobre sua pele queimava como fogo, e enquanto a língua percorria a pele do seu pescoço, ficava difícil, mesmo para ela, pensar em resistir. Ela se permitira não pensar em mais nada do que viera fazer e se deixara levar pelas emoções que ele despertava em seu corpo e mente.

A máscula presença dele podia ser detectada em suas costas à medida que ele jogava seu corpo contra o dela, e sua rigidez se anunciava desafiadoramente.

Ela começou a se recordar de como ele a jogara no sofá, suas mãos a desnudando com vigor, buscando cada palmo do seu corpo. Ele alcançara seus mamilos rosados, sugando-os sofregamente, roçando sua barba por fazer neles e mordiscando-os, fazendo-a gemer seu nome. Rapidamente, ele se desfizera de suas pesadas vestes com algum feitiço não verbal, e ela pudera sentir o peso de seu corpo magro, porém musculoso, sobre si, lembrando a todo o momento do quão excitado ele estivera.

Os longos dedos correram em direção ao seu ventre buscando o interior de sua intimidade. Hermione estremecera ao primeiro toque, enquanto ele se aprofundava mais e mais, sentindo a umidade que dela brotava. Começara a trabalhar habilmente da mesma maneira que preparava os ingredientes de suas poções na bancada do laboratório. Os movimentos se intercalaram em delicados e ousados à medida que ela se entregava cada vez mais aos caprichos do antigo mestre. Enquanto isso, a boca dele buscara outros prazeres, oscilando entre o pescoço, colo e lábios. Os olhos de ébano fixos ante a visão de sua ex-aluna clamando por sensações antes desconhecidas, ou pelo menos mal exploradas.

Ela também o procurara ávida de desejos, e cada nova investida dele lhe trouxera a vontade de prová-lo mais e mais. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo dele, buscando pontos sensíveis e reconhecendo o terreno ainda não explorado.

– Gostando, Srta. Granger? Ou ainda prefere os tolos grifinórios? Hoje a sua aula será um pouco diferente, mas eu garanto que ao final você apreciará. – A voz rouca e sensual dele não deixara dúvidas de que suas intenções estavam bem definidas.

Ela apenas resmungara um grunhido, aquiescendo, enquanto ele voltara a incitar seu corpo. A língua dele descera por seu abdome plano em direção a região sensível entre suas pernas. Seu corpo arqueara, e uma sensação de formigamento a envolvera quando ele alcançara seu centro com toques furtivos, trabalhando toda a região de seu ventre.

Quando ele a percebera inteiramente pronta, erguera-a, virando de bruços no sofá. As mãos dele correram em direção a seus seios, enquanto ele mordiscava sua nuca e aproximava seu membro rígido em direção à sua entrada morna e completamente molhada. Ela estremecera ante a investida dele e balbuciara:

– Não... não pare!

Aquilo fora como o disparar de uma descarga elétrica, e ele a penetrara com toda a intensidade, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto.

Amaram-se com uma avidez inexplicável, os movimentos sincronizados, até o momento onde todo o controle se tornara impossível. Ao perceber que ela também estava próxima do êxtase, ele se deixara derramar, aconchegando-se a ela no espremido sofá.

Ela não se recordava de quantas vezes ainda se deleitaram entre beijos, carícias e gozos antes do dia clarear. A enorme cama no outro cômodo fora o cenário desse interlúdio onde os atos se sobrepuseram às palavras.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Mexendo-se um pouco mais na cama, ela pode perceber que o homem que a fizera sentir tamanhas sensações estava sentado em uma poltrona, já em suas vestes habituais, observando-a atentamente. Ela se endireitou, puxando o lençol sobre seu peito, e recostou-se no travesseiro, ajeitando a massa de cabelos castanhos que insistia em cair sobre o seu rosto.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio reinou. Ambos pareciam tatear o momento ideal de falar algo. Estranhamente, ele tomou a iniciativa.

– Bom dia, Hermione. Presumo que tenha dormido bem.

– Bom dia, Pro... – Ela parou de falar subitamente, sem saber ao certo como se referir a ele. Não era mais seu professor, dividiram uma intimidade ímpar, mas ela não sabia como se portar diante dessa nova situação.

– É Severo... Você sabe o meu nome muito bem, não tenha medo de usá-lo. Afinal de contas, vamos trabalhar juntos por algum tempo. – Ele levantou e se encaminhou até a cama, levando um roupão para ela.

– Pegue, tome um banho e se vista para que possamos discutir os assuntos que a trouxeram até aqui enquanto comemos algo. – O tom de voz dele era diferente do da noite passada, mais sereno, apesar de ainda bem profundo.

– Obrigada, Severo.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama, vestindo o roupão, e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha demorada, deixando a água morna cair sobre seu corpo e refletindo sobre tudo o que ocorrera. Trabalhar junto aquele homem não seria algo muito fácil. Ele era um mistério total. Ela não duvidava de sua lealdade à Ordem, assim como não desconhecia que ele pagava um preço muito caro pelo seu passado de erros. Mas ele a levara a um patamar ainda desconhecido anteriormente, e o que ela temia era apenas que não passasse de mais uma diversão na cama dele. Olhou para as marcas em seu pescoço, a constatação óbvia do prazer que partilharam, e tinha certeza que ele também devia ter algumas semelhantes. Terminou de se vestir e retornou ao quarto onde ele a esperava com a mesa posta para uma refeição.

– Venha, sente-se. Coma algo enquanto vou buscar as anotações que Alvo deixou, para que você veja quais os pontos que devemos abordar nessa batalha.

Ele se dirigiu à sala anexa e a deixou diante da mesa que parecia ter sido preparada com esmero. Uma jarra com suco, uma cesta com pães e bolos, frutas e um bule com chá, tudo ladeado por uma louça fina que não combinava em nada com o recinto do andar de baixo. Ela não pode deixar de expressar surpresa diante da gentileza.

Sentou-se na cadeira que dava frente para a saleta. Dali pôde observar quando ele retornou com um envelope e buscou o assento defronte a ela. O semblante dele estava tranqüilo, até mesmo leve. Em nada parecia com o homem taciturno que a ensinara por seis anos. _Fruto de uma noite prazerosa?_ – ela não pode deixar de pensar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Tal gesto não passou despercebido, e ele foi direto ao assunto.

– Sim, Hermione, esse é um dos motivos, mas o outro é que acredito que realmente poderemos ganhar essa guerra se mantivermos o foco em nossas ações de hoje em diante.

A sensação de que ele penetrara em sua mente com tamanha facilidade inicialmente a incomodou, mas ela sabia que ele tinha essa capacidade, não devia ter dado asas à sua imaginação e pensado tais coisas. Resolvendo não revidar, ela encaminhou o assunto para a questão primordial.

– Severo, quais são as orientações que o Prof. Dumbledore deixou? Onde eu entro nessa história toda? – ela disse enquanto apanhava uma fatia de bolo.

– Bem, você sabe da existência das Horcruxes. Alvo me manteve informado durante todo o tempo dos progressos que vinha fazendo junto ao Potter. Creio que as Horcruxes forjadas em objetos dos fundadores cedo ou tarde se mostrarão sem grandes problemas. Nosso maior desafio é saber como neutralizar e eliminar a serpente de Voldemort.

Certamente, ela é uma das Horcruxes, mas por ser um animal encantado e único, necessitaremos de mais do que feitiços e poções. Existe um documento que Alvo conseguiu pouco antes de sua passagem e que pode ser a chave para o que estamos buscando, porém ele está todo escrito em Runas Antigas, e sei da facilidade que você possui com essa matéria.

Ele fez uma pausa, sorvendo um pouco do chá antes de prosseguir:

– Além disso, sua principal missão será a de trabalhar junto ao senhor teimosia para que ele se concentre na busca às Horcruxes e pare de tentar me achar. Durante o período que você estiver em treinamento comigo, também irei lhe passar os fundamentos da oclumência e da legilimência, o que lhe ajudará no futuro.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto admirava a mulher à sua frente.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira, sentindo o olhar penetrante dele se infiltrar em sua pele e um calor invadir suas entranhas.

– Como faremos para nos encontrar? Esse local não é muito visado? Afinal, estamos dentro de Hogsmeade.

– Não se preocupe. Exatamente por ser tão óbvio é que estaremos seguros. Você virá até mim por meio de uma chave de portal; ela somente pode ser ativada por você para que não corramos riscos desnecessários. Infelizmente, não estou recluso aqui o tempo todo. Periodicamente sou chamado a desempenhar meu papel junto ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas seu acesso a este apartamento será permitido independente da minha presença ou não.

Quando ela fez menção de deixar a mesa, ele se levantou e foi para seu lado acompanhando-a até a sala.

_Um cavalheiro à mesa e um devasso na cama. Merlin, esse homem existe? Ai meu Deus, lá estou eu pensando de novo, sem contar que ele é a inteligência em pessoa. Cale-se, Hermione!_

Ele se aproximou, retirando do bolso de suas vestes um delicado estojo. Dentro dele, uma fina corrente capturava um pequeno berloque de madrepérola em formato de gota.

– Esta é a chave para que você regresse até mim.

Suavemente, afastou a massa de cabelos castanhos e prendeu o cordão no delicado pescoço, aspirando o perfume que dela emanava. Ao observar as marcas que a infligira, puxou sua varinha e murmurou um pequeno encantamento, fazendo-as desaparecer. – Você não precisa retornar com isso, guarde apenas em sua memória. Quanto menos explicações você tiver que dar sobre sua ausência, melhor.

Ela se virou, os olhos levemente marejados diante de tudo que passara nas últimas horas. Não queria parecer uma tola, mas seu peito girava em um turbilhão de emoções.

Percebendo que havia muito mais em jogo, ele resolveu falar:

– Hermione, quando você chegou aqui ontem à noite, a princípio, minha intenção era somente lhe assustar um pouco, afrontando toda a sua pose, e me divertir vendo até onde a sabe-tudo iria por suas convicções. Esqueci, entretanto, de algo ao qual eu já fora avisado por aquele romântico incurável.

Ele pausou dando uma respiração profunda antes de continuar:

- Muitos anos atrás houve em minha vida alguém muito parecida com você. Fomos amigos desde a infância, e graças às minhas escolhas erradas, eu a perdi duas vezes. Após sua partida, eu me fechei e jurei nunca mais me envolver com ninguém. Alvo vivia me alertando que eu deveria parar com essa bobagem e olhar ao redor, pois a vida me daria uma nova chance quando eu menos esperasse. Lógico que nunca levei isso a sério, até que...

A distância entre eles era quase nenhuma, ela permanecia olhando atentamente para o homem à sua frente, com a respiração entrecortada, ciente de que aquele era um momento incomum na vida dele. Os olhos de ébano jamais pareceram tão brilhantes como naquela hora, e mesmo com a claridade do lugar, suas pupilas estavam totalmente dilatadas.

– Até que...? – ela perguntou.

– Droga, Hermione, isso não é fácil. Estamos no meio de uma maldita guerra, tenho que representar um papel nada agradável, estou sendo procurado por matar o homem que me acolheu, protegeu e defendeu, e descobrir no meio disso tudo que existe alguém que pode fazer minha vida ser diferente não torna as coisas mais brandas.

A voz dele agora vinha carregada de melancolia, e ela resolveu pôr sua coragem grifinória à frente e deu o passo que faltava para que alcançasse seu rosto. Suas mãos o envolveram, e ela correu os dedos por seus lábios, procurando sua boca com delicadeza, aprofundando o beijo à medida que ele baixava seu pescoço, retornando seus esforços.

– Shhh... não fale mais nada – ela sussurrou entre os pequenos beijos que plantava em seu pescoço. – Vamos nos concentrar em trabalhar juntos para que essa guerra estúpida termine. Depois veremos o que a vida nos reserva. No momento é reconfortante saber que tenho porque voltar.

Ele se permitiu retribuir o afago. No meio de tantas turbulências, encontrara um oásis e tentaria viver um dia de cada vez.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/


End file.
